Too Close to the Sun
by Shini02
Summary: Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge community. Their love burns. IcarusxCassandra.


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own anything more than this fic thingie.

**A/N:** These sentences are to be read on their own, they don't go together.

* * *

**Too Close to the Sun**

_Comfort_

Cassandra would be the last to tell you she finds the way Icarus wraps his arms around her at least twenty times a day comforting in some way she doesn't quite understand – and if you had a sight keener than hers and perhaps saw through her facade, she would send you on your way with a sarcastic comment to cover up her denial.

_Kiss_

Her gift really was a curse, and she damned the Apollo for bestowing her sight upon her; she could have honestly gone without having a vision of herself kissing Icarus with Gods and Goddesses looking on in awe – now the next twenty-four hours were going to be, no doubt, the worst time of her life.

_Soft_

Icarus runs his fingers through Cassandra's hair and feels his knees go weak as the soft tresses leave his grasp, and he's too dazed to realize Cassandra's pushed him to the ground and is walking away in another fit of embarrassment and anger.

_Pain_

During the short time Icarus was infatuated with the witch Circe, his heart wasn't truly in it; Circe had been a sort of drug to relieve the pain of Cassandra's most brutal rejection.

_Potatoes_

Home Greconomics was Cassandra's least favorite subject and today's class was particularly unbearable – if Icarus kept fussing over the little cut on her finger like it was a life threatening injury she was going to shove the potato she had been peeling down his throat – sideways.

_Rain_

Cassandra never expected the firm grip on her hand, the wild laughter as she was forced to run, and the sudden small body she was pressed up against as Icarus forced her to wait out the momentary shower under a balcony.

_Chocolate_

"From me to you, _love_," Icarus says dramatically as he presents his Home Grec. project, a small chocolate heart, to Cassandra; Cassandra rolls her eyes and sinks back in her seat with a hand over her face as the rest of the class coos over Icarus' token of affection.

_Happiness_

He thought he felt happiness the day he took to the sky on wax wings, enjoying the taste of freedom while it lasted, but he had been wrong; true happiness came the day he laid eyes on the anti-social seer at the Prometheus Academy.

_Telephone_

Icarus hands Cassandra a piece of tin molded into the shape of a cone, gestures for her to put it to her ear, and holds another identical cone up to his mouth and speaks into it, proudly showing off another one of his father's inventions.

_Ears_

Hercules gently nudges Icarus with his elbow when he notices his friend, for the first time, staring at Cassandra as she walks through the courtyard; Icarus offers a smile and a loud "heh" before the blush on his cheeks deepens and travels to the tips of his ears.

_Name_

Icarus opens his mouth to speak another word but Cassandra fists her hands together and stomps her foot childishly before pointing accusingly at Icarus, shaking her head, "I've told you before – my name is Cassandra, not Sassy-Cassy, not Sandy – Cas-san-dra!"

_Sensual_

Icarus rolls the R in Cassandra's name, attempting a seductive purr, and plays his fingers against the air as he presses up close to her side, eyes squinted and head nodding up and down as though suggesting something perverse when, in actuality, all he's simply doing is trying to get the seer's attention.

_Death_

He was on the brink of death, and somewhere in his subconscious he knew he wouldn't be visiting the Underworld just then – Hades would have to wait to get his hands on this soul – he always knew that Cassandra would be the one to save his life.

_Sex_

His hands were all over her, touching places she had never been touched, making her shiver and sigh; his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth; there was a sudden pressure between her legs and then – then, Cassandra woke up screaming.

_Touch_

Icarus' bigger hands envelope Cassandra's and she winces inwardly at the gesture, though soon finds herself marveling at how gentle the brain-fried little freak's touch actually is; she then promptly assaults herself mentally for thinking such a thing about _him_.

_Weakness_

While Cassandra's watching Icarus standing on the table in the cafeteria, arm outstretched and voice deepened to create a sort of tough – maybe sexy? – demeanor as he babbles and proclaims his undying love, that's when she refuses to give into the sudden weakness in her knees.

_Tears_

Close to tears and on his knees, Icarus presses his face into Cassandra's hip and whines; Cassandra sighs and gives in, she puts a hand on Icarus' head and his forced tears promptly stop; Icarus is on his feet, hugging Cassandra with all of his might, smiling like a fool.

_Speed_

Icarus was what some would call fearless – or just really stupid; he had taken a lot of risks in his life and felt the blood pumping through his veins burn like liquid fire, but his heart never beat so fast as when he first laid eyes on Cassandra.

_Wind_

Ever since his first flight, Icarus has always loved the feel of the wind on his face, in his hair, but now he has another reason to appreciate the unseen element: the way the gentle summer breeze tosses Cassandra's long hair about behind her is simply to die for.

_Freedom_

Freedom isn't soaring above the earth on wax wings with the wind his hair, the sun in his eyes and the salty scent of the ocean burning his nostrils, no; Icarus finds a sense of true freedom comes in the form of a tall, thin brunette seer.

_Life_

While Hercules fights off another monster for the sake of being a hero one day, Icarus puts up a brave front and risks his own life just to get to Cassandra, then quickly takes her by the hand and hides her away until he's certain Hercules has won the battle.

_Jealousy_

Cassandra had been with _him _during lunch again – Icarus kicked a pebble out of the way as he made his way to his locker with Hercules by his side; when the hero-in-training asked what was wrong, Icarus simply flailed and shouted, "tell me, Herc, what's _so_ great about Melampus?!"

_Hands_

Icarus' hand moved closer to Cassandra's and she promptly scooted a few inches over on the bench in the cafeteria; when his hand started to roam again, she didn't have a chance to pull her hand back; she sighed as she was caught in his tight, but gentle, grasp.

_Taste_

After Cassandra kissed him, Hades' deal broken and Icarus' life saved, she quickly made her way home and, in the safety of her room, licked her lips over, tasting Icarus again, for one last time – then shuddered upon realizing what she had just done.

_Devotion_

Cassandra asked if Icarus would leave her alone for the rest of lunch, giving her time to be alone with Melampus, and Icarus more than happily obeyed the command his love had given him; Hercules rolled his eyes and laughed to himself as Icarus stumbled over a stool – Icarus was _too_ devoted for his own good most of the time.

_Forever_

Icarus would gladly give Cassandra a pair of wax wings and teach her how to fly – the basics, the nifty aerial tricks, the complete works – if it meant he could fly away with her into forever.

_Blood_

He should be offended, hurt even, but that's hardly the case; he simply grins like a fool as she lashes out at him again, and the way Cassandra glares at him and sighs in frustration before she stomps off makes him shiver and his blood boil.

_Sickness_

She puts her hands on Hercules' arm and starts to urge him away from the social crowd, but when she sees Icarus her vision from earlier that morning comes back to her – her lips on Icarus' – and she quickly puts a hand to her mouth, feeling her gag reflex kicking in.

_Melody_

In Home Grec., Icarus hummed a tune while he mixed some ingredients in a bowl, a tune Cassandra couldn't stand – later that day, that same wretched, off-beat melody was, to her horror, stuck in Cassandra's head as well.

_Star_

Phil's always talking about how, one day, Zeus will align the stars and create a portrait of Hercules in the night sky, and Icarus thinks that's nice and all but he also wonders what he would have to do to get Cassandra's picture hung high in the Heavens.

_Home_

Cassandra shakes her hand out of Icarus' grasp and, through gritted teeth, tells him to go home; Icarus simply laughs and then wraps his arms tightly around her before loudly saying, "oh, Cassandra; home is where the heart is!"

_Confusion_

Icarus is frustrated because Cassandra chose Melampus over him again, and Hercules doesn't understand what Cassandra sees in Melampus that she doesn't see in Icarus; Melampus and Icarus could be twins, for Zeus' sake.

_Fear_

Cassandra felt like a total idiot but she couldn't help it, she was honest to Zeus terrified and until she made certain her vision would not be coming true, she would continue living in mortal fear of kissing Icarus.

_Lightning/Thunder_

As she shouts at him and tells him to leave her alone, the anger in her eyes flashes like lightning; he puts a hand to his heart and grins at her, his heart pounding harder than before, driving him onward the way thunder urges on a storm.

_Bonds_

Icarus grinned like a fool, Cassandra sighed in aggravation as she showed Hercules the cause of her annoyance and Icarus' inexplicable joy: a pair of metal cuffs around each of their wrists, a thick chain holding them together – another shop class project gone wrong.

_Market_

Hercules walked behind Icarus and Cassandra as they strolled through one of the small markets; Icarus took hold of Cassandra's hand, she tried to pull it away – by the time Cassandra was calling for Hercules to 'save her', Hercules was _coincidentally_ preoccupied with a sandal sale's man.

_Technology_

Icarus untied the blindfold on the ram – the ram wore a stick attached to a collar and a cabbage tied to the end of a rope, dangling off of said stick; Cassandra watched with little amusement as Daedalus' 'self-sacrificing ram' ran off the nearby cliff, hardly impressed by Icarus' father's 'modern break-through'.

_Gift_

One of the first visions Cassandra ever had revolved around the sun, naturally she assumed it meant her future, somehow or another, would have something to do with Apollo – now, as she watches Icarus don his wax wings and take to the sky again, she thinks she just might have been wrong.

_Smile_

Cassandra smiled a real smile down at Icarus for the first time in the time he had known her; Icarus gaped for a moment and then smiled himself (as best he could in the form of a platypus, anyway) and took her hand, simply shaking it gently, grateful she came to his rescue without Hercules' pestering.

_Innocence_

Icarus feigns innocence, bottom lip sticking out in a pout and eyes becoming glassy with forced tears in hopes to win Cassandra over for just a moment; Cassandra shoves him back and starts to quickly walk away because she knows the act will be forgotten at any moment and he'll follow her anyway.

_Completion_

Icarus puts one arm around Cassandra and strikes a semi-dramatic pose at her side, and with a wide grin on his lips suddenly and loudly proclaims, "we are two halves of a whole, my sweet!"

_Clouds_

Hercules cocked an eyebrow and ducked down to look Icarus in the eye; his friend had a dazed look on his face, and Hercules could safely assume that, because of Cassandra, Icarus would be on Cloud Nine for the rest of the day.

_Sky_

He doesn't wear his wax wings often but, then again, he doesn't need them to feel like the sky is within his reach anymore; Cassandra does that well enough on her own just by humoring him for a few brief seconds every now and then.

_Heaven_

Hercules wants to ascend to Olympus one day, to be a big-name hero; Icarus is happy where he is as long as he has Cassandra with him – by his standards, she's his little piece of Olympian paradise.

_Hell_

Watching Icarus return from the Underworld, dressed like Hades and acting like the him makes Cassandra shiver just once – when Icarus isn't glued to her side, acting like a love-sick puppy, she thinks he's kind of attractive – but only 'kind of'.

_Sun_

Cassandra finds it horribly ironic how her life revolves around the sun; first Apollo and his proclamations of love and her giving her the gift of sight that became her curse when she rejected the Sun God, and now the kid who flew too close to the sun is following her around like a love-sick puppy – personally, she'd rather another curse.

_Moon_

Hercules once told Icarus that, while under the influence of one of Aphrodite's Love arrows, Cassandra said she wanted Icarus to fly her to the sun; Icarus grinned like a fool and then told his best friend he'd do Cassandra one better than a trip to the sun, he'd fly her to the moon.

_Waves_

On a piece of wood, Icarus tries to stand and ride the waves; Cassandra, on the beach, watches as he wipes out for the fifth time in the last two minutes and hides a small smile behind her hand, covering up a chuckle with a forced cough.

_Hair_

Icarus likes everything that makes Cassandra who she is, but he likes her hair the most; not many girls in their school have hair that long, most have short or shoulder length hair – Cassandra's hair makes her look wild and dangerous, almost exotic – it just helps to make her all the more irresistible.

_Supernova_

Icarus has to admit, the sun's grizzly heat is nothing compared to the way Cassandra makes his blood boil and his heart pound so fast he's sure his very being is about to explode on the spot every time she so much as gives him a second glance.

-End


End file.
